


Spiders and Pillowfort

by arrowgirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowgirl/pseuds/arrowgirl
Summary: Peter decides to look after Morgan while Tony and Pepper are out on date.It would be great if Morgan wasn't scared of storms.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Spiders and Pillowfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I’ve never written anything before, but I had this idea with me for a while and needed to write it down. I don’t know how it turned out, but hopefully it’s ok enough to be read.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so it might have a few mistakes, sorry about that.
> 
> Disclaimer: This characters doesn’t belong to me.

Peter was on babysitting duties tonight. It was Tony and Pepper’s wedding anniversary and they deserved a night out to celebrate, so Peter volunteer to watch Megan for the night, he was used to it, but today was being harder than expect.

You see, it was raining a lot, more like a freaking storm outside and there is only one thing that Morgan Stark hates more than evil-broccoli, it was storms. Pepper once told Peter that since she was a baby she was terrified of it, and would only feel a little better if she was in the lab with Tony or her.

Right now she was glued to Peter’s arm, flinching every time she heard a thunder. “It’s ok Mor, I’m here, we are safe”, Peter tried to calm her a bit.

“But Pete, it’s really loud, and scary!”

That moment he saw a message in his phone, from FRIDAY:

_“Kid, we’re stuck at the restaurant. Can’t leave in this storm, we’re gonna be late”_

That was it, he needed to think on something faster, Morgan was getting more agitated, which made him feel agitated, Tony would be late and he needs to calm Morgan down.

Then it hit him _Uncle Ben used to build pillows forts when I was scared!_

“Mor, what do you say we build a fort in the lab? A very big and very cool fort?”

“YES! Can we have juice pops inside?” _Thank God,_ Peter thought.

“Sure can, come on, let’s build the coolest fort ever made, maybe DUM-E can help us”

It seemed to work, Morgan was distracted bossing Peter around to build the fort, while making DUM-E hold her Spiderman pillow.

“Pete, the Spiderman stays inside with us! To protect us from the loud noises”, they were almost done, they have transformed the empty space near Tony’s couch in the lab in a huge fort, Peter even used some of his web to hold the sheet on place at the top. Tony would be mad that there was spider web in his walls and ceiling? Sure, but it was okay because Morgan had forgotten about the rain, that’s until there was a huge thunder that made the lights on the street go out and Morgan scream.

“Hey Mor, it’s okay, we are going inside our super fort and wait for Mom and Dad to come back, and you even have your Spiderman pillow”

“But Pete, it’s too loudy, and too bright. I’m scared”

“So what if I put my Spiderman suit, this way I can protect you if anything bad happens?”

Morgan stopped for a moment, thinking about what Peter said, with huge puppy eyes “Okay, but Spiderman will save me if the sky star to fall because of the thunder?”

“Of course I will, I will hold the entire sky to protect my favorite baby sister”

That seemed to do it, so Peter put on the suit, got two juice pops and got inside of the fort with Morgan. After a while, when she was a lot calmer and already rubbing her eyes sleepily, she asked Peter “Pete, maybe you could look at the fort door, to see if it’s okay for me to nap until Mom and Dad get home?”

“What if I stay on guard, me and Karen, while you nap?”

When she shacked her head yes, Peter got up, put on the mask and went to the “door”, to amused Morgan a little he decided to webbing himself with his head down. When Morgan saw she giggled a little e went to lie down with her Spiderman pillow.

“Thanks Pete, love you” She said, already going to sleep.

After a while even Peter got tired and end up sleeping.

And that is how Tony and Pepper found them, one sleeping in a fort and the other webbed to ceiling, sleeping with his head down.

“You know, our kids are amazing, even if they might give us a heart attack someday.” Pepper said once she saw them.

“Yeah, they’re. Come on, let’s join them” Said Tony, already going to wake Peter so he could sleep like a human inside the fort, not a spider stucked to the ceiling.


End file.
